My li'l cheater
Date created: 13th June 2012 Status: COMPLETE Part 1 We see a computer screen. Someone is browsing through a dating website. A message pops up in the corner. On screen: Luvahubby42: hey, u free 2moro? sk8rtoi: yeeaah, why'd you ask? ;) Luvahubby42: we shud totally meet up XD Sk8rtoi: srsly?? Awesome! where'd you wanna meet? Luvahubby42: whereva u like. i kno some great bars Sk8rtoi: i told you, i don't really do bars XD Luvahubby42: dork XD Sk8rtoi: thought you liked dorks ;) Luvahubby42: lol i do Sk8rtoi: i wanna be alone with you is all ;D Luvahubby42: dude i barely kno u. just come out with me and some m8s. it'll be fun :) Sk8rtoi: now who's the dork? XD Luvahubby42: even though i really like u i still can't b sure who u r lol. i'd rather do a group date thing Sk8rtoi: e3e Luvahubby42: don't pout at me mr XD Sk8rtoi: hehe <3 meet ya at Cindy's Café at 5? Luvahubby42: a café in the afternoon? Srsly? Sk8rtoi: lolwhut? it's daylight so I can't murder you duh. and i just wanna chat not get drunk XD Luvahubby42: lol whateva floats ur boat Sk8rtoi: c ya <3 Luvahubby42: ok :) The camera cuts to Jason in his bedroom. He Sits back in his chair. Hands behind his head, smiling to himself. He likes skateboards. Go figure. SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - MORNING Jason: How's my awesome friend?? He cheerfully sits down next to Sammi; Who's reading 'Scoops' the school's magazine. Sammi: Fine. 'til you showed up (smirks) Hell you so happy about? Oh wait. You're ALWAYS happy. Jason: I have a date, ahuhuu. Sammi: ??... Seriously? When did you break up with Scott?? Jason: Whut? Pffft, I haven't broken up with Scott you idiot! Sammi: (gwaps)... Err, make sense please?? Jason: Oh c'mon! It's just some fun. Nothin' wrong with playing the field! Hehe. Sammi: Err, YES THERE IS. You seriously saying you're dating people behind Scott's back? What the actual f*ck is wrong with you??? I wouldn't dare date no one while I'm with Krissie! You're f*cking sick man. Jason: Scott doesn't know! Of course, if this guy I'm dating tonight turns out to be totally amazing THEN I'll dump Scott, problem solved! (grins) Sammi: He don't know, huh?... (raises brow) Jason: This guy online is totally hot though! He has loads of photos and- Sammi: You met him online??? Oh for fu-you couldn't SINK any lower. You really couldn't. Jason: And get this; He thinks I'm a 20 year old actor! I told him I've been an extra in hundreds of movies and commercials- Sammi: (face palms) What have I done to endure this... THING'S friendship for all eternity? Oh yeah. Saved his a$$ from bullies in 1st grade. That's... another story (shifts eyes) Jason: Also! He's a model! Well, he was a model. And!- Sammi: You bought that?? He could be anyone! He could be a f*cking psycho ex-criminal rapist for all you know! I can't believe how gullible you are man. And how the hell old is HE if you said you're?- Jason: Best part? He loves chocolate coated waffles!! (wide grin) Sammi: (twitches)... Ya know what. Go date that guy. If you get killed don't come running to me. Sammi snarls and marches off with his magazine. Sammi: And I'm telling Scott!! Jason: Whoa wait!... How can I run if I'm dead?? Sammi: F*cking two-timimg moron... Jason (VO): Haha! Good one Jason. Ah, I love acting stupid (smiles) Part 2 SCHOOL - GYM CORRIDOR - AFTERNOON Sammi jogs down the corridor. Sammi: SCOTT! Damn I've been trying to find you all day, ha. Scott: Hm? What for? Sammi: Let's see, how do I say this gently? (rolls eyes) Your f*cking a$$hole of a boyfriend, AKA, my best friend, is seeing some, presumably older, guy behind your f*cking back dude... Scott: W-what?... Where? when?? Sammi: I didn't get details! (shrugs) Dude! He's cheating on you... Don't take it personally. He's just a douche. I was surprised he stuck to you for more than a week, to be honest, pfft. Scott: (crying slightly) Wh-Why would he?? I thought he loved me... It's coz I haven't come out to my parents yet, isn't it? (cries) I bet it is! He thinks I'm ashamed of hiiim... Sammi: (rolls eyes) Duuude. Don't cry... There's people. Sammi eyes to the left, a small crowd gathers around the club rooms. He sweats. Scott: I don't care! Sammi: I do... (blank) Scott: So what... They already think I'm a wuss! Sammi grabs Scott's arm and pulls him to the nearest bathroom. Sammi (VO): Becoz this looks totally not gay... They get to the bathrooms. Scott's calmed down, but is still hurt. Scott: Now YOU'RE ashamed of me?... Sammi: (sighs) I'm not ASHAMED of anyone, K? Scott: I know you have a front... Jason told me. Sammi: (snaps) Yeah, so what? Only way people respect you. But seriously. I'm sick Jason's attitude. He thinks he can just flirt and go out with anyone he wants! And I err, let him. But now he actually has a decent boyfriend he goes and f*cking ruins it! Sh*thead! Scott: (smiles) You, think I'm a decent boyfriend? Sammi: Totally. You're a good guy Scott. And trust me, you deserve better than Jason. Scott: But I- Sammi: Love him? HA! He doesn't know the meaning of the word. I'd have warned you but... I thought he liked you. For real. Scott: You think... He was just using me? Sammi: (shrugs) Yes. Scott bursts into tears. Sammi rubs his neck, awkwardly. Sammi: Dude, c'mon. There's loads of better guys out there... And ya know. I wasn't sure who's side to be on here (nervous laugh) being his mate I coulda said nothin'. Even though he drives me f*cking nuts. Being your mate, I felt I had to say somethin' man... Scott: It's-It's fine... I'm glad you told me Sammi... Even though I'd rather have heard it from Jason (looks down) I thought we had something... I really did. Sammi: Mmmmm (unimpressed) once a jerk. Always a jerk. Scott: Ha... Krissie told me you USED to be a jerk... People can change Sammi. Sammi: Meh. I'm still a bit of a jerk (laughs) But Jason's as stubborn as his mom. Trust me. Scott: (laughs) Really? I've never met his mom... I don't think I ever will now!! (cries again) Sammi: Shame. She's pretty hot. Scott laughs again, still bawling his eyes out. Sammi smiles. Part 3 JASON'S BEDROOM - LATE AFTERNOON Jason's mom's working late. Giving him time to raid her room, and go on a date in the first place. He takes some silver eyeshadow and eyeliner. Then goes through her shoe collection. Jason: (bored) Might be going over the top with heels... I'm thinking young but sophisticated... Oh f*ck it all! I'm going as myself! He bursts out the front door in a blue shirt, black waistcoat, shades, beret hat and heeled leather boots. He locks the door. Freezes. Reopens the door then runs back inside. He collapses to his knees. Jason: Who am I?... He takes off the shades and stares at the mirror in the hallway. He's wearing very thick eyeliner. 20 MINUTES LATER Jason comes back out the front door. In the same clothes. He locks the door and starts walking along the street. Jason (VO): I've already lied about my 'job', where I live and my age. Dressing like a total fancy ass won't make much difference... It's easier lying about who you are! Actors do it everyday of their lives. It IS their lives! Yeah! I can be whoever I want! No one'll recognize me like this. Especially not Scott! Oh sh*t... I wonder if Sammi-Wait. (laughs) I didn't tell Sammi where or nothin'! Oh Jason you clever boy! My endles ranting of how amazing my date is, worked! Sammi totally can't listen to me talking about guys, hahaha! By the way, my date's called Marvin! Oh shut up! It's a cool name! Wait... Who am I talking to?? He stops and looks at the camera, confused. SCHOOL - BOXING CLUB - LATE-R AFTERNOON The boxing club members are packing up. Sammi: Are you serious??? Scott: Sammi please! He could be anywhere with anyone and he could get hurt ya know. Sammi: Dude! Why do you even CARE? He's a cheating- Scott: Sammi... Sammi: (sighs) Fine... You're right. I have no idea where he is though. Where the hell do we start?? Scott: I don't know... You should have asked him. Sammi: Sorry Scott, I was too busy comprehending the fact he's a cheating sh*thead! Scott: Even if you're right and he doesn't love me, I'm still his friend... And so are you. You shoulda talked him out of- Sammi: (growls) He's too selfish to take my damn advice! I'm sick of wasting my breathe on him!! Scott: ... Sammi takes a deep breathe. Sammi: Don't blame ME if he's in danger. He's 'old' enough to make his own dumbass decisions. Scott: (sighs) Why are you so mean to him? Sammi: (laughs) D'ya want the list?? Scott: ... This isn't funny (scowls) Sammi: Oh he thinks this situation is f*cking hilarious. Trust me. Scott just grabs his jacket and runs ahead. Hoping to find Jason nearby. Sammi sighs then follows him. CINDY'S CAFÉ - MEANWHILE The said Café is situated literally across the street from the school entrance. Yep. Jason is a genius. Just as Jason enters the Café he spots Scott and Sammi coming out the school and down the road. He freezes, but assumes they didn't see him. He looks around for Marvin (his date). No one. Jason (VO): I said 5... Oh well, fashionably early. I thought he would be. He must be so excited to meet me though, hehe. CUT TO Sammi and Scott casually looking down every street and trying to call Jason. No answer. Sammi: Idiot... He has his cell off. CUT TO Jason hears his cell vibrate in his pocket. But ignores it. Glaring at the café entrance. CUT TO Scott: We might be panicking for nothing. H-He might not even have left home yet? Sammi: Tried his house phone too. No answer. We should split up. Gimme a call if you see him yeah? Scott: OK... They rush off in different directions. Soon enough, Jason sees Scott walking past the school again. Jason (VO): What the? Are they looking for me? He checks his phone; 3 Missed calls: Sammi Jason: ... A man comes up behind Jason. His bright hoodie and bleach jeans can be seen. ???: Sk8rtoi? Jason grins to himself, dirtily, then spins around. Part 4 CINDY'S CAFÉ - 5PM A man with dark skin, short, black curly hair and a beefy build is stood behind Jason. He also looks about 30... Jason's face drops in horror. ???: ... You look a little err, young? Jason: You look a little... taller and older and... Blacker than your photos... (eyes him) ???: (smirks) HAHHAHAHHAAA! Oh god, he bought it! A man who looks exactly like the guy in said photos; blond, cream skin, muscular, comes from the corner, laughing. Marvin: Haha! I said I'd rather have a group date. This is just my friend, David. And yeah, you do look kinda young Jason... (smiles) Jason: (relieved) Yeah, everyone tells me that! I usually get teenage parts in movies, haha! Anyway, awesome to finally meet you Marvin! (winks) David: Pfft, this guy for real?? Jason narrows his eyes at David. Marvin: We've been chatting online for a few weeks now David. I know him pretty well, yeah. Jason: Yeah... Marvin: Anyway, c'mon, we're going to Frazzles. Jason: The whut? Marvin: It's a nightclub, duh. You need to get out more (laughs) David: Great! This place sucks! Before Jason can say anything a few more men follow Marvin and David out the entrance. Some obviously gay, some not. Jason (VO): There goes my perfect little intimiate coffee date, pffft! JASON'S HOUSE - MEANWHILE Sammi and Scott are sat on Jason's lawn. They presumably ran out of ideas and energy. Scott: I don't think he'll- Sammi: Dude, he has to come back. If he doesn't, we're calling the f*cking cops. Scott: Yeah... Good thinking (cups head) Sammi: You still upset? Forget it OK. Jason's stupid. I just regret not warning you. Scott: But... I can't help it. I love him Sammi, I do! I still can't believe it... (shuts eyes) Sammi: Yeah well, he must really love YOU. Hooking up with guys on the damn internet and all. Scott: I just hope he's alright... FLASH CUT TO Jason completely drunk and lying flat out on the floor in the crowded nightclub. Music blasts. He burps. Someone steps on his face. Jason: OW!! Ba$t@rd! He looks up to find a very big guy glaring at him. Guy: What you call me?!! Jason: Err, you're beautiful?? (crossed eyed) Guy: (blinks) How sweet!... But I heard you the first f*cking time!! The man picks Jason up (very esily, may I add) and flings him across the room. Jason screams in pain, landing on some broken glasses. And also landing on a girl. That's a first. Jason: Oooh hello little lady! He strokes her hair gently. She grabs a glass and smashes his face in. Girl: Sexual assault! Jason: (bleeding) Babe, if you don't wanna be molested, don't come here, yeah? Marvin and his mates are also drunk, and don't even realize Jason's gone. And that he's being hit repeatedly by a short crazy girl. It's best they don't see, actually... Jason runs from said short lady and uses his waistcoat to wipe the blood off his face. Only to find his leg's bleeding too. Jason: For f*ck-! FRAZZLES NIGHTCLUB - 2 HOURS LATER Jason manages to escape the club and avoid Marvin and the others when a huge fight breaks out. He's sobering up and exhausted after an hour of them buying and shoving drinks down his throat. He starts squirming from the the shards of glass still in his leg and has no idea what to do. He falls back to a wall and slides down. Well, he has one option. He calls Sammi... Part 5 JASON'S HOUSE - MEANWHILE It's been 3 hours since anyone saw Jason. Scott had already asked all the neighbours. One of which said he was dressed "quite gay and kept going back inside". Scott is pacing on the pavement outside his house. Scott: Something happened! I just know it... He could be dead for all we know! Sammi: Quit it!! He's not dead you idiot! (VO) I swear if anything's happened to him I'll kill that a$$hole he went out with and!... Who am I kidding? If anything's happened to him I dunno what the hell I'd do... I can't live with the guilt, damn it! Why didn't I just stop him? Even TRY to talk him out of it? Follow him?? ARGH!! I'm so damn stupid!!! I'M the stupid one here. No matter what Jason's done, to me or to Scott he doesn't deserve to be struck down by an anonymous ba$t@ard!!... I always thought I'd be the death of him, ha (smirks). He drives me insane enough to punch his face in. But... I just can't do it. I can't hurt people I care about. No matter what they do. I'm not that kind of person... (sighs) Where the hell are you, Jase? Sammi clutches his cross chain and glares down the street. Filling with regret and hopelessness. His cell rings. Sammi: HOLY SH*T!!! JASON????? (answers, panicking) Dude, Where are you?? We've, err, Scott's been worried sick!!! Scott almost pushes Sammi over as he grabs the cell phone. Scott: Jason?! Thank God! I love you! I don't care what you've done, OK?! Are you alright?? What happened??? Sammi snatches the phone back. Scott flinches. Sammi: WHERE ARE YOU???... A f*cking nightclub? Are you insa-forget it. We're just glad you're OK man. We're coming. Hang on. Scott: Where?? Which way? Sammi leads the way. He knows exactly where it is, since it's near the pub his dad used to go to. FRAZZLES NIGHTCLUB - 20 MINUTES LATER Jason is nearly a block away from the club now. His leg still pouring in blood. He gets some strange looks from the drunks nearby. Mainly because of his attire. And age... He finally gets away from all the madness and finds a quiet spot by a bus stop. He sits down. Jason (VO): I feel like sh*t... Why did I even bother?? F*cking Marvin! He didn't even take any notice of me once he was drunk. I thought he would have, I'm totally attractive right?? (spits blood) I don't even think he was gay!! Jerk! Why the HELL did he bring his crazy mates? What a weirdo! After all the "you're so funny!" and "we have so much in common" he basically just wanted more mates to corrupt and have sex with! And I just waltz outta there, covered in blood and noooobody gives a sh*t! Nobody cares! Nobody ever cares about me! ARGH! This sucks! This totally sucks!! Moments later Scott and Sammi come rushing to him. Scott gasps, seeing Jason's deep wounds. He hugs him tightly. Jason: OW! Scott: Sorry... I'm just so relieved you're OK Jason! Oh God, I felt so sick wondering where you were... Jason: HA! I'm fiiiiine, no need to worry! (grins, blood on teeth) Jason hovers then falls to one side. Sammi squats next to him. Sammi: I'd f*cking slap you, but, I think you've had enough pain for one day (laughs)... Jason: Hehehehe... (falls asleep) Scott: Jason?? C'mon. We gotta get you home... Jason: (wide awake) NO!! My mom'll be back soon! She can't see me like this! I'll be grounded for a year! Scott: Um, wont she wanna get you to hospital first? Jason: Err, NO! Coz she's pure evil? Scott: Haha, OK. I'll... I'll take you back to my house. Sammi: Good idea! (sly smile) Jason: What? I'm a mess!! Scott: I'll clean you up then introduce you to my parents... I'm sure they wont mind you staying to heal (smiles) Jason: whoawaitwhat?? Scott: I'll just say we were on a date, that's... Why I'm late home. And you err, tripped? Sammi: There's one factor you may need to consider; How stupid are your parents? Pfft. Scott: Err, very? (nervous laugh) they must be, not knowing my orientation and everything. Jason: ... Scott: You OK with that? Jason: Err, YES! Are YOU? You're all weird around me in public and- Scott: Jason I don't care now! OK? I coulda lost you today... Either as a boyfriend or as a person... I love you... I really do (gazes in his eyes) Jason looks apprehensive. For once. He looks past Scott, and at Sammi. Sammi's standing now, hovering over Jason. Giving him a stern glare, as if to say; Don't hurt this guy's feelings by lying to him any longer. Yeah. You can read my mind. And I can read yours. Magic huh? He smirks. Part 6 SOMEWHERE - 7.30PM I THINK Sammi has called Jason's mom, basically telling her that he's had a fight after school and didn't wanna worry her by coming home covered in blood 4 hours late. Yep. And that he may stay the night at Scott's since it's nearer the school or whatever. Sammi then calls his parents, saying Jason's had a fight and that he's been looking after him. His younger step brother comes on the phone, so Sammi tells him that he managed to defeat the nasty guy that beat Jason up. Kyle: Wow really?? How big was he? Weren't you scarred he'd beat YOU up? Akzeta grabs the cell phone back. Akzeta: What the hell you tellin' him? (laughs) Sammi: Lies (grins) Akzeta: Mhmmm, what the hell you tellin' US then? Sammi: ... Lies? (nervous laugh) It's complicated mom. And all Jason's fault. Just forget it, yeah? Akzeta: Alright then (rolls eyes) as long as everyone's OK now, whatever the heck happened. Tell Jason I'll pray for him. Sammi: Will do (hangs up) (VO) He needs more than God to save his unfaithful a$$ now. Scott: You look fiiine. They're all in the public restroom in Cindy's Café. Jason: Ugh, I still have scars everywhere! F*cking slut! Scott: Hm? (blinks) Jason: This stupid girl kept whacking me with empty glasses! Sammi: Well, err, whatever you're doing, I'm heading home. I'm exhausted... Jason: Haha, oh yeah? You really were worried sh*tless about me, weren't ya? Sammi: (serious tone) Err, we had REASON to be?? You hear all sorts of bullsh*t about people who go out alone with strangers from the internet! Anything-!!... (whispers) anything coulda happened to you. Jason: Indeed, anything COULD have happened. But... (grins) would ya miss me? Huh huh, would ya would ya?? You know ya would! You love me, don’t ya, huh huh? Ya do, don’t ya?! I've seen the way you look at my a$$! Ho baby! Sammi grabs him around the neck. And lets face it, my characters have f*cking skinny necks. Sammi: This place also has free glasses... Scott: Sammi? (nervous smile) Sammi: (lets go) Yes. I'd miss you. Maybe. Not for long. GOD you irritate me!!... But yeah, you're... funny. In a weird way. Jason: Ain't he sweet? (winks at Scott) Haha! C'mon, despite my constant energy I'm actually totally beat... (drops eyes) Sammi: (shakes head and laughs) See ya tomorrow Scott! Take care Jase. Jason: WILL!... Do (collapses) Scott: Jason! Sammi's already left. Scott gets Jason's arm round him and drags him out the café. Coz he's strong like that. Jason manages to come around when they get to Scott's house. SCOTT'S HOUSE (yeah I just said) - 10 MINUTES LATER Scott rings his own doorbell, wanting it to be a surprise/shock that he's home very late with a messed up boy. Scott's dad opens the door. Scott's dad: Where have you been?? And who?- Scott: Just give me some time to explain dad. Please (smiles) Dad: Alright... Part 7 Scott tells them the truth. The whole truth. Making Jason feel like a complete and total d*ckhead. Which he needs in order to stop being a complete and total d*ckhead. Scott: And nearly losing him, it just, made me realize how much I cared for him... Dad: ...(rages) How can you possibly even LIKE this pathetic boy after what he did?? Jason: I'm sorry! Truly sorry sir, heh. I really love your son, I do! It was just, err, a stupid mistake? (cowers) Scott smiles. It's the first time Jason's ever said in any way that; he loves him. Dad: ... I already knew you were gay Scott (looks away). Scott: What??? How? Err... Dad: Well, I always knew you were soft. You didn't have to get take up boxing and soccer you know. I just wanted to toughen you up. Scott: (laughs) Err dad, I love sports, you know I do. And I also love Jason! Jason (VO): He gets it! (face palms) Scott: But really... Did you know? Dad: ... I found... Flirtatious messages, from this 'Jason' on your cell phone ages ago. When you said he was just a friend I didn’t know what to think... Jason smirks to himself. Recalling all the dirty jokes and late night conversations they'd had. Scott found them embarrassing, but he still kept them for himself to chuckle over. Scott: (blushes) Oh... Right. Jason finally relaxes and slips his fingers through Scott's. They exchange smiles. Scott's dad looks at them both. He sighs. Dad: You must understand I come from a world were men loved woman and women loved men. The world now is... So confusing. Jason: Ha! With all the transsexuals and cross-dressers, you're right! Never know what gender to call anyone, in fear of them being offended and stuff! Dad: I suppose... Scott: (takes a breath) So, are you OK with us dad?... Dad: As long as you are, I am (straight face). Scott: Thanks dad!... So um, can he stay the night? He wanted to recover before going back home (smiles) Dad: (steams/blushes)... He stays on the couch!!! Scott: Err, of course (sweats) SCOTT'S BEDROOM - LATER Everyone's asleep, apart from guess who. Jason sneaks into Scott's room and slides into his bed. He hovers over Scott's ear, whispering; Jason: I love you... Scott's already awake. Scott: You mean it?! (smiles) Jason: SHHHHHHHH, GEEZ! Scott: Haha, sorry. Jason: It's kinda cold dowstairs (dirty grin) Scott: (rolls eyes) Sleep here if you want. My dad might kill you though. Jason: I've already narrowly escaped impending doom today! I shall do it again! Scott: ... Jason, why DID you join that dating site? Jason: Oh c'mon, this script's along e' f*cking 'nough without pointless explanations! Scott: ?? Jason: Fine... I did it coz... Coz... I dunno! I'm a total idiot who didn’t realize what an awesome boyfriend I already had?? You pay so much attention to me and care about me and crap! I feel like I do nothing for you... Actually. Scott: Just say you love me... Jason: Love ya... Scott: Love you too. Jason grabs Scott's jaw and kisses him for a moment. Scott: (blushes) G'night Jason. Jason turns the other way. Yet again looking apprehensive. Jason (VO): Thank God for my impeccable acting skills!... Seriously though. Sammi's right. I can't keep lying like this! I thought I loved this guy but meh, it was more of a silly crush. A silly crush that's lasted 4 months?? (rolls over) Gaaaah, I do like you Scott... For as long as I get hugs and kisses, hehe. And now that you're out, we can have even more fun... (sniffs Scott's hair) Scott (VO): I can't believe it! He's said he loves me 3 times in one night! I was shocked he said it once, but... Aaaaaah, he truly does mean it, I know he does! The first day we met I just fell in love, I've never felt this way about any guy. It sounds stupid, I know. But he makes me feel better to be in my own skin. To think I hated myself before he showed me it was fine to be just me, I dunno what I would have done without him... You mean so much to me Jason (noms bed sheet) The end. No sex 8D (slapped) Category:Practice episodez